A Locket To My Heart
by Rioteer
Summary: Just a sweet little Valentines Day one-shot of Alex and Brittany. One of my favorite couples. I hope you enjoy reading it(:


**_{AN: Just a Valentines Day one shot for one of my favorite fictional couples. Happy Valentines Day! I hope you had someone to share it with and if not, you can always buy chocolates for yourself! Lol, that's what I did. xD}_**

Brittany didn't expect anything for Valentines Day. In all honesty, she had forgotten. She a big exam coming up and Brittany pushed herself past her limits with studying for it. Alex, however, had some free time to think about what he was going to get his beautiful girlfriend.

He didn't come from a rich family and he was already at school on a small loan plus he was working a job that took most of his free time just to pay for college and his dorm room. Alex didn't know what he could get his girlfriend for Valentines Day, but he knew he had to get her something. What he didn't know was that Brittany wouldn't care if he got her something or not. She wasn't a girl who obsessed over Valentines Day.

Alex called his brothers, Luis and Carlos, for advice.

"I don't know, _hermano_," Carlos had said. "I'm still trying to figure out what to do for Kiara! Why are girls so difficult?"

Alex had rolled his eyes. "_Gracias_ for the help, _hermano_."

When Alex asked Luis, he was surprised to find that the youngest of the three brothers had already planned something. Luis was just as smitten with Nikki as Alex and Carlos were for Brittany and Kiara, but Luis was surprisingly the most romantic one of the three.

"I'm taking her out for a dinner out on the beach," Luis said with an excited edge. "A blanket, some spaghetti, Mama's special sauce..."

Needless to say, Alex didn't get any help from the dreamy Luis. He sat in his door for hours thinking about what he should get Brittany when he should have been doing his homework. He pursed his lips and counted the money in pocket. Only $288. Not much. He'd have to do some window shopping.

So he spent hours in the mall and saw nothing Brittany would like. Actually most of the stuff he saw he knew Brittany could just ask her parents for and they'd get it without a second thought. Who was he kidding? Brittany could have anything she wanted. _Anyone _she wanted. He really should just go back home.

Sullen with defeat, he walked out of the mall and out the parking lot. He had to park in the shopping center next to the mall because of how full it was. Alex passed a window in the antique shop and glanced in. There, sitting as if waiting for him, was a locket. Engraved in the front was the Spanish words '_te doy mi corazón_'. Translation: You have my heart. Alex new this was it. This was the thing he could give Brittany.

The shop keeper had had the locket for a long time and was fully ready to give it up at a cheap price of $28. Of course, Alex had to go buy a $12 chain for it, but it was worth it. The thing had a bit of old and a bit of new.

Alex's roommate was a computer science major. He had a lot of computers and with those computers, he had a printer. Alex asked his friend to print off a small photo of Alex and Brittany that would fit in the locket. Alex used the scissors to trim it up before sliding it in to the locket. It was perfect.

On Valentines Day, Alex went over to Brittany's apartment. Brittany looked absolutely tired but she was glad the test was over. She had taken it yesterday, but had completely forgotten the date. Brittany smiled and kissed Alex's cheek when he came over.

"Hey, _mi amor_," Alex greeted her. He had hid the locket in his pockets and hoped she wouldn't feel the hardness of it when she went in for a hug.

"Hey, Alex, what are you doing over so late?" Brittany asked. Usually at 7 o'clock, Alex was in his dorm studying. Brittany sometimes came over to study with him, but she mostly left him to his books.

Alex smiled and asked, "I bet you forgot what today is."

Brittany's face lit up with confusion. She tried to play it off, but failed miserably. Finally, she just sighed and admitted, "I did. I'm sorry. That test was just so stressful. What's today?"

"Valentines Day," Alex said with an amused tone.

She gasped. "Really? Oh, Alex, I'm so sorry. I didn't get you anything. Oh, gosh."

Alex shushed her with a chaste kissed. "I knew you would, but I got you something anyway."

"Really, what?" Brittany tried not to look like an excited child, but she couldn't help it. She loved present giving. She only wished she hadn't forgotten to get Alex something. Brittany vowed silently to herself that she'd get him something soon. Something special.

Alex pulled the locket out of his pocket. "This." Brittany gasped again. If she did that again, she might choke on air. She gently took the locket out of his hand and clicked it open. An old photo of Alex and Brittany together at Alex's house was in. They were lounging on the couch. Alex was sprawled out across the couch with Brittany laying on his chest on her back. She was looking up at him and he was looking down at her. It was romantic and beautiful.

"Oh, Alex," she whispered. Brittany held the locket close to her heart, feeling herself getting attached to it already. "I love it."

Alex grinned. Exactly what he wanted to hear. Brittany kissed his hard and sexily. She held him close, as close as the locket, and enjoyed his touch. Alex kissed her back, feeling he had earned this kiss and many others. Maybe he finally even earned her.

"I love you so much," Brittany smiled, not removing her lips from his. Alex grinned.

"I love you too," Alex said. "Much more than you know."

**_{AN: Not the best, but I like it. Cheesy and romantic. Exactly as Valentines Day should be.}_**


End file.
